jungle ka razz chapter-2
by Jugal kishore
Summary: Dr.salunka and dr.tarika lab ma lash ki janch kr raha hai...


**_forensic lab:-_**

(Dr.tarika aur dr.salunka lash ki janch kr raha hai).

(tabhi acp sir daya, abhijeet aur purvi a puchta hai lab ma.)

(acp sr ata hi puchta hai).

 _Acp sr:_ \- salunka kya pata chala is lash ka bara ma, jldi bata.

 _Dr.salunka_ :-sabar kro batata hu tum hamesha jldi ma kyu rehta ho.

(acp ar reaction dekar)

 _Acp sr :_ \- tu batata ha ya nhi humra ya janna bhut jaroori hai iska bara ma, ka ya akhir hai kon?

kyuki abhi tak hamara hath ek bhi surag nhi laga hai katil ka bara ma.

 _Dr.salunka_ :- boss do teen bata pata chali hai iskaa bara ma.

 _Acp sr:- jldi bata._

 _Dr.salunka:-_

pehla yea ka yea lash lagbag teen din purani hai aur dusri ya ka iski maut sr ma lagna ki bajah se huyi hai aur ek hi jatja ma,

lagta hai kisi rod ya bajandar chij se bar kiya gaya hai aur ya bahi der ho gaya,

baki huma iska body pa koi chot ka nishan nhi mila.

(tabhi pankaj aur freddy lab ma a puhchta hain.)

(acp sr freddy se puchta hain).

 _Acp sr_ :- haa freddy kya pata chala is admi ka bara ma?.

 _freddy:-_ sr.humna newspaper, tv, internet aur ass pass ka sb police station pa iski tasvir bej di hai aur jldi hi iska bra ma,

huma koi information mil jayagi.

(tabhi achanak acp ki phone ki ghanti bajti hai.)

 _Acp sr:- hello acp praduman is here._ _(yea phone thana police station se tha.)_ _(aur inspector suresh acp sr. se bat krta hai.)_

 _Inspector suresh:- hello sr, inspector suresh thana police station se bol raha hu._

 _Acp sr:- haa suresh batyo kya pata chal hai is mara huya admi ka bara ma?_

 _I_ _nspec.suresh:- jis admi ka bara ma apna janana chata hain,_ _hmaara pass ek admi aya hai jo ki uska bara ma kuch batana chahta hai._

 _Acp sr:- its a great news._ _(ab abhijeet acp sr se puchta hai kya huya)_

 _Abhijeet:- kiska phone tha sr?aur kya pata chala?_

 _Acp sr:- abhijeet thana police station se phone tha ek admi ka pata chala hai jo is mara huya admi ka bara ma janta hai._

 _Abhijeet:- sr yea toh bhut achi bat hai lkn bho admi hai kaha?_

 _Acp sr:- bas abhijeet bho admi bureau ma a raha hai._

 ** _Inspector Purvi ka ghar:-_**

(geeta khna ka table per baithi hai tabhi inspect purvi ati hai).

 _purvi:- ara tumna toh kuch khaya nhi ya lo._

 _( purvi geeta ko khana dalti hai)_

 _(geeta khana lakr kahan suru kr deti hai.)_

 _(tabhi inspector purvi kuch sochta huya.)_

 _Purvi:- tum bata skti ho tum us jungle ma kase puhchi or tumhara sath kya huya tha,_

 _aur tumhari yaddast kase gayi,_

 _kuch yad krna ki koshish kro kyuki hunara liya ja janna bhut jaroori hai akhir baha kya huya?_

 _Geeta:' (kuch sochta huya )_

 _dekhyia muja kuch yad nhi aur app kis jungle ka bara ma bat kr rahi hai muja kuch nhi pata._

 _purvi :- kuch toh yad hoga please yad krna ki koshish kro._ _(ab geeta kuch yad krna ki koshish krti hai.)_

 _Geeta :- muja bas itna yad hai ka jb ma ghar se nikli the toh mere sath ek ladki the lkn muja uska bara ma kuch yad nhi._

 _purvi:- yad krna ki koshish kro shyed tu_ _ma kuch yad a jaya._ _(geeta kuch sochta huya ander chali jati hai)_

 _(purvi kuch der ka liya soch ma pad jati hai.)_

 ** _cid bureau:-_**

 _(acp sr cid offers se kehta huya)._

 _Acp sr:- abhijeet, daya, pankaj aur shreya jungle ma dobara se jayo aur phir se shan been kro dekho kuch na kuch milaga,_ _koi na koi surag jo huma us katil puchna ma madad kraga,_ _tabtak ma us admi se puchtash krta hu._

 _(tabhi freddy us admi ko lakr a ta ha bureau ma.)_

 _Freedy :- sr yea raha bho admi._ _(ab acp sr us admi se_ _puchtash krna suru krta hain.)_

 _Acp sr:-_ _kya namm hai tumhara aur is admi ka bara ma tum kya janta ho?_ _(ab bho admi apna nam batata hai,_ _mera namm rahul hai.)_

 _Acp sr:- toh rahul batyo kya janta ho is admi ka bara ma._

 _Rahul:- sr ma jada kuch nhi janta iska bra ma lkn jo pata hai bho apko batata hu shyed ap logo ki koi madad ho jaya is case ko suljna ma._ _sr iska naam Danesh prajatapati hai aur ya pasha se ek patrkar bata raha tha aur ya kuch din pehla kuch,_ _puchtash krna aya tha humara gao ma._

 _Acp sr:- kaise puchtash aur kis bra ma?_

 _Rahul:- sr ek admi ka bara ma puch raha _tha, _jiska nm shyed usna mr.x bataya tha._

 _Acp sr:- mr.x.acha or kya janta ho iska bara ma._

 _Rahul :- bas sr phir ya admi baha se chala gaya baki aur iska bara ma kuch nhi janta._

 _Acp sr:- thanku so much rahul humari itni madad krna ka liya ab tum ja skta ho._

 _Rahul:- wlcm sr mana bas ek zimdar nagrik hona ka frj ada kiya hai._ _(rahul bha se chala jata hai.)_

 ** _Jungle: -_**

 _(Abhijeet, daya, shreya aur pankaj jungle puch kr shanbhin suru kr deta hain)._

 _Abhijeet:- daya tum aur shreya right side tarf jayo aur ma aur pankaj baya dekhta hain._ _(shanbeen suru ho jati hai)._

 _Pankaj:- abhijeet sr itna bada jungle hai aur yaha huma kya surag milaga._ _(Abhijeet pankaj ko kuch danta huya)._ _Abhijeet :-pankaj tum ek cid officers ho aur tuma cid officers ki tarah sochna chayia,_ _huma kuch na kuch na kuch jaroor milaga jo ki huma khooni tak puhchayga smja._ _ab dundna suru kro._ _(pankan janch padtal ma jut jata hai)._

 _(jungle ki dusri taraf daya aur shreya janch patal kr raha hai aur shreya daya se puchti hai.)_

 _Inspector shreya: sr akhir is jungle ma asa kya tha jiska karan us admi ka khoon huya aur kase pata chalaga akhir uska maksad yaha ana ka kya tha?_

 _Daya:- shreya yahi toh pata krna hai, akhir sara majra kya hai,lkn usse pehla huma dunda padaga,_ _katil na koi na koi surag juroor choda hoga jisse hum us tak puhch skta hain._ _(shreya bat sun kar janch ma jut jati hai)._ _(jach krta krta achanak shreya ka pao gada ma pad jata hai aur gada ma gir jat hai aur jo se chilati hai srrr.)_ _(Inspector daya shreya ki awaz sunkar doud kar uski tarf jata hai)._ _Inspector daya:- dekho tum gabryo nhi ruko ma kuch krta hu._ _(daya shreya ki taraf hath badata hai aur shreya hath pakad lati hai aur daya inspector shreya ko bahar kich lata hai.)_ _(bahar nikla ka bad shreya do min daya ki tarf dekhti rehti hai aur daya bhi lkn achanak se daya ka dyan shreya ka hath per padti hai)._

 _Daya:- ara tuma toh hath pa bhut chot lagi hai._ _(daya jldi se apna jb se rumal nikal kr shreya ka hath per band deta hai.)_

 _Shreya :- sr gabrani ki koi bat nhi choti se chot hai._

 _Daya:- haa lkn kyi bar choti se chot bhi badi ban jati agar waqt per ilaj na mila _toh.(shreya pyar bari ankho se daya ki tarf dekhti hai)

 _Shreya :-sr choti se chot ka liya itni fikr. __( daya ankha necha krta huya muh guma lata hai lkn kuch keh nhi pata_ _aur dursi tarf chala jata hai aur shreya kuch nm bari ankho se dekhti rehti hai.)_

 _(tabhi achanak pankaj ka joor se chilana ki awaz ati hai aur sb dodtha huya uski taraf jata hai.)_

 **kuch unsulja sawal:-** **1)kon hai mr.x. aur iska is case kya lana dena hai?** **2) akhir us jungle ma cid officer pankaj na kya dekha?** **3) aur akhir geeta ki jadyasht kase bapis ayagi?**

 **kuch asa hi unsujla swalo ka sath apko yahi chota hai jinka jwab apko agla chapter mil skta hai.** **tab tak mera is chapter ko pdyia aur batyia kase laga apko padka.**


End file.
